BEAUTY and the GEEK
by TRUELOVExoxoxo
Summary: Her brain becomes fuzzy, and her heart-hyperactive, as she stares into what seem to be ENDLESS emerald pools of pain and anger, frustration and despair. The intensity of the boy's stare makes Bella feel naked, and... HELPLESS...
1. Reoccuring Dream

Beauty and the Geek chap1

_"I'll meet you at the lunch table, Alice. Just let me run to the bathroom first." After grabbing the items that she would need for her fifth period class after lunch, Bella closes her locker, and begins the short walk down the deserted hallway. Just as she reaches the girls' and boys' bathroom doors, she stops, suddenly, in her tracks, before slowly inching closer and closer to the boys' bathroom door until, finally, her right ear is pressed up against it. She swears her heart will break from hearing the muffled whimpers and sobs coming from inside. "Hello? Why are you sad? Is there any way I can help?" she calls out, in hopes of being able to comfort the obviously pained owner of the heart wrenching cries she'd just heard. She receives no answer. Instead she hears, first, the dreadfully crude sound of a stuffy nose being blown, and, second, the sound of the faucet simultaneously being turned on and back off again. Then, finally, she hears the sound of feet stomping quickly toward the direction of the door. Not knowing what- or rather, whom- to expect, Bella removes her ear from the door before shuffling nervously from foot to foot, while adjusting and readjusting the textbooks she holds in her left arm. Just as she begins to fiddle with her black jacket for what seems to be the tenth time that minute, she hears the loud creaking sound of rusty hinges being ground against each other. The door opens to reveal a lean, slightly muscular male that looms over Bella by about a foot and a half. The boy has dark auburn, shaggy, shoulder-length hair, and black, thick-framed glasses. Bella is slightly angered by the terribly small amount of light given off by the dim, artificial light fixtures above their heads, but tries her hardest to scrutinize the boy's face anyways. She can't make out many details of his face besides his dark hair and thick glasses, but identifies the blotchy, raised areas on his face to be a bad case of pubescent acne. He appears to be poorly dressed, with loose khaki-colored, cargo pants and a dirty, red, long-sleeve t-shirt. The boy harshly removes his glasses, and raises his right arm to wipe the clear, salty liquid from his eyes with the sleeve of his red t-shirt, drawing Bella's attention upward. He removes his arm to reveal the most beautiful pair of eyes that Bella has ever seen. Ever. Her brain becomes fuzzy, and her heart, hyperactive, as she stares into what seem to be endless emerald pools of pain and anger, frustration and despair. The intensity of the boy's stare makes Bella feel naked and...helpless. Like he can see right through her people-pleasing charade, and straight into her heart - her soul._

_"Please...excuse me," mutters the boy, before rushing past Bella and out the nearest exit. Bella stands there staring after the boy, slightly dazzled by the sound of his voice. 'How,' she wonders, 'Could such intensely beautiful eyes, and such a deep, velvety, melodic voice belong to such a...' _

"Bellaaaaa! Bella! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Ugh. Go away Alice." Bella rolls over in the bed, and readjusts her soft, fluffy pillow, only to have it suddenly snatched away from her, along with her sheets and quilted comforter.

"Bellaaa!" Alice whines. "Come on! I have to get you dressed and ready for school today! You promised that I could!" Bella can imagine the puppy-dog pout that is firmly planted on Alice's over-energetic, spiky-haired face. After receiving no answer, Alice, who is growing more impatient every second, pulls out 'the big guns.' " Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't get out of this bed right this second, I will pull you out myself! Have your previous experiences taught you nothing, Bells? I'm small, yes, but mighty! Mwah-hah-hah-hah!" Alice then bursts into giggles at her own pitiful attempt to sound like an evil genius.

"Just so we're clear," Bella begins, "I hate you sometimes, Alice. A lot of times, actually." Alice, still giggling, responds by laughing even harder before chucking Bella's pillow at the back of her head. Hard. Bella, knowing better than to challenge the four foot, eight inch, 'all-mighty' Alice, sprouts straight up out of bed, but not before muttering a few 'choice' words directed toward the tiny, giggling figure on her bedroom floor. Something about "high, crazy, over-energetic pixies..."

"Okay sunshine," Alice begins, still attempting to regain her composure, "Let's get cracking! You know what today is! That's right- the first day of senior year! Ahhhh! I can hardly keep still! Why are you looking at me like that? You act like I'm on drugs or something! Do you like my outfit! I picked it out on our last shopping trip especially for today. See? Knee-length, grey, embroidered tunic with a black, hand-stitched, tight-fitting sweater, and the perfect, tie-around ballet flats to match! Can you say 'muy perfecto'? Oh! Wait 'til you see your outfit! I got it when I got mine. It's a dark blue corset top with lace stitching, black skinny-jeans, a black, short-sleeved jean jacket, and the most beautiful pair of dark blue heels I've ever-"

"Alice," Bella warns. Alice knows Bella is clumsy and trips enough already on just her own two feet, so Bella can't understand why she continues trying to force her into those deathtraps she calls heels. Whatever happened to plain, old tennis shoes?

"Okay, fine, Burst my bubble then. Don't wear the heels. Oh! Wear the pretty, lace ballerina flats that I made you buy a couple months ago! Anyways, I'm going to go back downstairs and keep your dad company. You have fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed so that I can do your hair and makeup. If you're not done when I come back up here, I swear, I'll come into the shower and drag you out. I'll be back!" Alice grabs her grey Gucci purse off of Bella's corner desk, and skips out, leaving Bella alone in her small room.

"Ah!'" Bella sighs. "Alone at last! Maybe I can sneak in a couple more minutes of sleep before-"

"Bella! Don't even try it!" Alice yells from downstairs, before continuing her conversation with Charlie about imported patent-leather shoes.

"Hmm," Bella says while she gathers her toiletries and walks to the bathroom. "At least I'm not the only one who has to suffer. Poor Charlie."

"I heard that!" Alice yells from downstairs. Bella just laughs as she closes the bathroom door.

One hour, and a lot of physical abuse, later, Alice, in her canary yellow Porsche, and Bella, in her rusty, red 1962 Chevy pick-up truck, are both well on their way to Forks High. On the way there, Alice thinks about the year to come. How exciting it is to be a senior! She remembers the long, refreshing girl talk that her and Bella had at their sleepover last weekend. She told Bella how she knows this year will be different. She can't really explain how, just that some way, somehow, she knows this year is going to change Bella's life for the better. She hopes Bella believed her. The last time she had a feeling that something this big was going to happen, she met Jasper, her sweet, loving, wonderful boyfriend of almost three years. He moved here with his mom, who is a foster parent, and his foster brothers and sisters three and a half years ago. He's kind, gentle, and really in tune with people's emotions and needs. Alice remembers how a couple of years ago, a boy about her age found out during school that his mother had lost her fight against cancer, and had died while he was in class. Jasper, knowing the boy had no other family, and nowhere to live, convinced his mom to take the boy in, where he's been homeschooled ever since. Only someone as caring and sweet as her Jasper would do that. He is the best thing to ever happen in her life. "Hmmm," Alice says aloud. "He is the ying to my yang!" Alice giggles at her corny remark. He's the man she's going to marry someday. She can feel it. Just like she can feel that something big is about to happen for Bella; something wonderful.

Bella ponders her dream, as she drives to school. It's been two years since that fateful event actually occurred, and Bella has yet to see the crying stranger again. She feels as if... as if she has fallen in love at first sight! She knows that's terribly cliché, but...that's the only way she can explain it. It is this event, Bella believes, that keeps her from ever being interested in another guy. She feels like those eyes and that voice were handmade by God, just for her. She doesn't know when... IF she'll ever see that boy again in her lifetime, but she's vowed that if she ever does finally get a hold of him, she'll never let go...


	2. Where It All Began

Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Just to make sure you're following along: The last chapter was the first day of their Senior year in High-School. This chapter is sort of a "flashback" to a couple of years ago, so that you get to know what _really_ happened on that day that Bella keeps dreaming about. Beware: most of this chapter is a little harsh and emotional. ENJOY! :)

_*3rd Day of School - Sophomore Year*_

_~Edward POV~_

_'Why?'_ was all that was going through my mind as I sat in 5th period. _'Why must I sit here and endure yet another hour of Mr. Doherty's constant babble about microscopic life forms and... and, nominal cell counts?' _My mother, the only person I had left in this world, was in the hospital battling Leukemia, while I was needlessly at school "learning" about things that I already knew. It was, in my opinion, a complete waste of time; mine _and _Doherty's. He was clearly under-qualified to be teaching an Honors Biology class; _I _could probably have taught _him_ a few things on the subject, and he probably knew that. At any rate, I would've much rather been attending to my mother, instead of being bored to death by a short, unintelligible bald man. I mean, he clearly didn't even know what he was talking about, for God's sake. Was it expected of me to actually _pay attention_ to this man?...

Hanging up the classroom telephone, Doherty walked over to my lab table. I didn't recall even hearing the phone ring in the first place...

"Ahem. Um, Mr. Cullen, Principal Greene would like to see you in his office for a moment."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, unrolled the long sleeves of my plain red T-shirt, and, ignoring the "Ooooh's" and "Aaaaah's" of my immature classmates, walked out the door and into the fresh, autumn air. I had to admit that even though I disliked Doherty's class, I was thankful that it was in one of the outside trailer buildings. On a daily basis, I was fortunate enough to enjoy the airy, colorful walk from the trailer buildings to the main building. I _appreciated_ nature. Nature and my mother were the only things reminding me that the world possessed at least _some_ beauty...

Opening the glass doors to the main building, I stepped inside and began walking briskly down the hall. I wanted to rush to Greene's office, get in, and get out, as fast as possible. I wasn't sure what Greene wanted to see _me_ for, but whatever it was, he needed to hurry, because I wasn't in the mood for unnecessarily prolonged meetings. As I quickly turned the corner towards the Administrative office, I unexpectedly ran right into someone. It was Principal Greene himself.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Yes, we need to talk." Clearing his throat nervously, Green stared up at me, expectedly, as if he were... searching for something?...

For what was only a few seconds, but felt more like a few minutes, we stood there in the hallway; Green searching my eyes for something, and me, annoyed, staring back at Greene, waiting for him to just...spit it out already! Noticing the impatience plastered across my face, Greene cleared his throat again, before finally beginning to speak.

"Mr. Cullen -ahem- _Edward_, I unfortunately have some bad news to deliver. I've just been notified that... well, that... your mother is now _deceased._ She passed away early this morning - sometime during 1st period." Stopping to clear his throat again, Green stared curiously at my blank expression, expecting, I assume, an abrupt reaction. Assured that I had no response, he shuffled nervously on his feet, and continued.

"The hospital couldn't figure out how to get in contact with you, until a few moments ago when they called the Administrative office. I'm very sorry for your loss, Edward. I'm sure you'll need some time to cope, and think things through. I'll talk to your teachers and tell them to excuse you from class for the rest of-"

I didn't hear the rest of Greene's statement. In fact, I really didn't register anything past "your mother is deceased." I turned around and started walking away from Greene. I wasn't paying attention to him anyways. Why stand there and make him think that I was?

My mother was... DEAD. She had fucking _been_ dead for hours now, and I was _just_ _now_ finding out. I angrily trudged through the hallways until I found the Boys' bathroom. I stepped inside, turned the lock, and put my back against the door. I was numb, and weak - physically _and_ emotionally. I was... _**tired**__._

I didn't protest as my body slumped to the cold, dirty floor; nor did I protest when hot, salty liquid started pouring down my cheeks. I had stayed forever strong throughout the _numerous_ tragedies in my life, so I felt it only _fair_ to allow myself a brief reprieve - just this once.

She was... _gone_. The only person I had left to call family - the only comfort I had in this cruel fucking world... **DEAD**. I was alone now.

I'm not sure exactly how long I laid there, crying, slumped against the dirty, footprint covered floor, but the next thing I knew, the Lunch bell was ringing from the loud speakers. I made no attempt to move. What the fuck for? There were other bathrooms that people could go to if they needed to use the restroom, and it's not like _I_ had anywhere to go. I didn't have many friends, and I doubted that the few I _did_ have would even realize I was missing from the lunch tables...

I continued to lay there, ignoring the loud knocks and rude comments from people trying to open the door. One by one, loud, ignorant little boys tried futilely to get inside, realized they never would, and then walked off muttering unintelligible insults. A couple of times, I was extremely tempted to open the door and beat the ass of whichever annoying jerk was incessantly knocking at that moment, but instead decided to stay put for a while - at least until all of the students had gathered in the cafeteria. I would sneak out then.

When the knocking had died down, and I could no longer hear the shuffling of feet coming from the halls on the other side of the door, I attempted to pull myself together enough to get to my car, and get the hell out of that wretched place. I stood up, walked over to the sinks, and laughed internally as I stared back at the unlucky bastard in the mirror. I was thoroughly disgusted with what I saw. I guess 17 years of constant distress and depressing circumstances causes a person to neglect hygiene and "personal care." My hair, down to my shoulders, was greasy and a complete mess. Red, blotchy acne had completely taken over the skin on my face. My thick-framed glasses were _seriously_ outdated, and the fact that my Red T-shirt and Khaki pants were dirty and wrinkled, certainly didn't _brighten_ my appearance any. Hot tears continued to roll down my cheeks, and sobs racked through my chest as I reflected on the shamble of a '_life'_ that I lived. Regardless of the intelligence I possessed, following in my mother's footsteps didn't sound like such a bad idea, at the moment. **DEATH **actually sounded comforting and... _inviting_. I could do it as soon as I got to my home. No one would even fucking realize I was gone...

_"Hello? Why are you sad? Is there any way I can help?"_

The concerned voice of a nosey teenage girl interrupted me from my cryptic thoughts. Not bothering to answer her questions, I grabbed a paper towel, blew my nose, and washed my hands. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder and preparing for a quick get-away, I stomped towards the door and flung it open. Planning to ignore the 'concerned' little girl in front of me and quickly exit the hallway, I took a deep breath as I advanced through the doorway. However, instead of breathing in the suffocating stench of stale hallway air, I inhaled a sweet aroma that fancied Vanilla and... _fresh flowers_?...

Appreciatively inhaling deeply again, I took off my glasses and used my sleeve to wipe my eyes. Looking down towards the source of the aroma, I found myself staring into the biggest, most beautiful, brown eyes I had ever seen. It was strange; staring into the brown and gold-flecked orbs, I completely forgot about the hell I was in... completely forgot about my surroundings. The eyes were deep, and soft, and... _innocent._ They were ignorant of the shitty experiences this world had to offer its inhabitants.

Though I knew it was rude to gawk at her like that, I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. They were... _magnetic._ I could've stood there and stared into her eyes for an eternity, had I been granted permission to do so.

A soft, barely audible, clearing of her throat snapped me back into reality, and, at the risk of looking _even more_ like a dick, I put my glasses back on and abruptly tore my eyes from hers.

"Please... excuse me." I rushed past her and walked as quickly as possible to the nearest exit. I had to get the fuck out of there.

I burst through the glass doors, and began running past the cafeteria building when I heard my name being called. I recognized the voice as Jasper's, one of the few people I called my 'friend,' but I didn't bother to stop and answer him. The last thing I felt like doing at that moment was talking to anyone, especially the _ever-inquisitive_ Jasper and his chatty little girlfriend.

When I heard Jasper's quick footsteps beginning to catch up with my own, I increased my speed, and broke out into a full-on _sprint_ to the parking lot. Yanking my keys out of my back pocket, I bee-lined to my Volvo, unlocked the doors and jumped inside. I swerved out of my parking space, and sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

Breathing erratically, I took a deep breath and realized that I was speeding and swerving through the streets of Forks as if I were the only person driving. Wanting to kill _myself_ is one thing, but I _wouldn't dare_ jeopardize the lives of others. Slowing down, I looked into my rearview mirror and saw that Jasper was following me in his girlfriend's yellow Porsche. Sighing deeply, I figured I had no reason to be annoyed or concerned. The nosey bastard could follow me home if he wanted to, but he needn't dare think he was getting inside once he got there.

When I reached the thick, jungle-type meadow surrounding my mother's - _my _home, I quickly swerved through the trees and foliage until I reached the big, white house. Jasper was, of course, hot on my tracks. Parking my car in front of the porch steps, I got out, slammed the door, and sped up the steps. Jasper quickly parked his girl's car directly behind mine, before nearly _jumping_ out of the car. Jamming my key into the lock and turning the doorknob, I rushed inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned around to find Jasper climbing through the living room window. Sneaky bastard.

"Get the fuck out, Jasper. I'm not in the mood."

Ignoring me completely, Jasper closed the window, brushed himself off, and sat down on the white Loveseat, looking up at me expectedly.

I appreciated Jasper's companionship, but at that moment, I was extremely tempted to throw him out on his ass...

"Sit, Edward."

" I'm not a damn _dog._ You don't tell me when to fucking _"sit."_ This is _my_ house, so get the fu-"

"Sit Down, Edward. Now. Or I will _make_ you sit; and you _know_ that it's well within my power and strength to do so."

Too tired and worn out to protest any further, I sat down next to him.

"Look Edward, I realize that we aren't "best friends" or anything like that, but I _am_ here. I'm offering you my friendship, and I expect it to be reciprocated. That means communication and opening up a bit. I'm not telling you to turn into a little bitch and cry your heart out to me, but I would like _some_ insight into your world. You're always pushing me away, and to tell you the truth, it's fucking annoying. I shouldn't have to _chase you down_ to find out if something's wrong-"

"I didn't ask you to 'chase me down.' If you minded your own fucking business, you-"

**"Dude."**

Sighing deeply to calm myself down, I stared back at the calm, questioning, Jasper. It was _blatantly _obvious that he held only _good _intentions. He was, after-all, one the few people who stuck around through all my self-deprecating bullshit. Besides, I really couldn't afford to destroy any of the few relationships I had left, with my mother gone now.

Anger and hurt came rushing back like a fucking bull, at the thought of her. My mother. Gone.

"What did you say?" Jasper stared at me with concerned and questioning eyes.

I didn't realize I had spoken aloud. I repeated myself.

"My mother. She's DEAD. I have _no one_ and _nothing_, now."

Before I could stop them, warm tears started pooling down my cheeks again, and loud, harsh sobs broke through my chest.

I looked over to Jasper in embarrassment, expecting his face to be full of disgust, or discomfort, or shock. Instead, I found empathy, and care, and... _tears._

He was _crying_. And he wasn't crying _for_ me, he was crying _with_ me.

It was then that I realized Jasper wasn't "all talk." He seemed to _actually_ give a shit.

I found comfort in knowing that I had at least _one _true friend. I wasn't _completely_ alone...

_~Bella POV~_

"Alice, if you keep pacing back-and-forth like that, you're gonna pace a hole into the cement."

Placing my things down on the ground, I leaned back against the cafeteria's brick wall, and watched poor Alice worriedly pace back and forth. Apparently Jasper had run off while they were waiting for me, and she had no idea where he was or what was wrong. I hated seeing her so stressed out, and I _tried_ calming her down - to no avail, of course.

"I'm sure there's no reason to be worried. Jasper's fine, and he'll probably call you as soon as he gets a chance."

"I can't stop worrying, Bella! I just _can't_! He just ran off so suddenly, without saying _anything_! I have no idea wh-"

Alice was cut off by the sound of her own phone ringing.

"Hello! Jazz? What-"

The concern and worry plastered across Alice's features quickly morphed into a look of understanding and love.

"Oh! Mmhmm. Mhmmmm. No, no, of course! I'll just call and check on you later, okay. I love you too. Okay, Jazzy. Yes. Bye-bye!"

Giggling, Alice hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket. Before I could ask what happened, Alice grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the noisy cafeteria.

"I'm starving, Bells, aren't you? I feel like... pizza! Do you want pizza? Here, take my bag. I'll go get pizza and meet you at the table."

Laughing quietly at Alice's bi-polar tendencies, I plopped down at our usual lunch table by the cafeteria door.

With Alice no longer around to distract me, my mind wandered back to what I had just experienced in the hallway. One question continuously rolled through my mind: _"Who _was_ that boy?"_

I racked my brain, trying to recall if I had ever seen him before, but I kept coming up blank. Besides, I'm sure I would've remembered those eyes...

"Hello? Earth to Bella Swan! I said, 'Is Cheese Pizza OK?' They were completely out of Pepperoni!"

Pouting, Alice sat down and slid the tray of greasy pizza over to me.

"Mmhmm, that's fine. I usually pick off the Pepperoni anyways..."

Eating our cold, greasy pizza, we ate lunch in silence. Alice, preoccupied with thoughts of Jasper, and me, with thoughts of the crying, green-eyed stranger.

Hearing the bell ring 20 minutes later, Alice and I gathered up our things, and headed off to our last 2 classes.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot after class, Bells!"

Giving my arm a quick squeeze, Alice ran off in one direction, and me, in another.

The walk to Mrs. Hernandez's Spanish class was brief, but refreshing. Looking up at the overcast sky, I breathed in the cool, autumn air. I loved days like this. Quiet, calm, and _serene_.

Reaching the glass doors and stepping into the hallway, I almost turned around and walked back out when I saw Mike standing by my locker. Hoping to slip through the mass of bodies unnoticed, I stared straight ahead and walked right past my walker. I could just borrow someone else's book, if necessary.

Thinking I had efficiently avoided the blonde-haired nuisance, I sighed a breath of relief and turned the corner towards the classroom, only to run into Mike. I was very tempted to turn and run the other way...

"Bella! Here you are! I was waiting for you by your locker, but you never showed up."

I sighed deeply, and faked a polite smile. I didn't want to be rude to Mike or hurt his feelings, but... couldn't he take a hint?

"Hi, mike. Umm, yeah was just in a hurry to get to class. I don't wanna be late, so I'm just gonna-"

"Yea, me too! Mrs. Hernandez can be such a pain sometimes. Here, I'll walk with you."

Not giving me a chance to respond, Mike put his arms around my shoulders and guided me towards the classroom.

Inwardly rolling my eyes, I wiggled out from under Mike's arm, opened the classroom door, and quickly headed straight to my seat at the back of the room.

Throughout the entirety of my last two classes, I was _completely_ absorbed with thoughts of the boy from the hallway. I _really_ wished I knew who he was. I didn't recognize him from any of my classes, and I _didn't dare_ think of asking Alice about him. I loved Alice, but she had the tendency to blow things _entirely_ out of proportion. I had enough trouble trying to stave off her continuous attempts to "match me up" with every cute, single guy she met. The _last_ thing I wanted to do was _encourage_ her craziness. Besides, all I wanted to know was who he was. It's not like I wanted to date him or anything. It's not like _he_ would want to date _me_...

At the sound of the last bell, I sighed a breath of relief, and headed straight to the parking lot to wait for Alice. She would need a ride home since Jasper had taken her car earlier.

An hour later, after dropping Alice off and picking up some groceries for dinner, I pulled into my driveway and parked my rusty, red truck. Knowing Charlie wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, I didn't rush to start dinner when I got inside the house. I changed into some old gray sweats, and sat down at the wooden kitchen table to catch my breath. I didn't bother working on any homework. My mind was too preoccupied to concentrate on anything school-related.

I thought of the crying boy again. His eyes... they weren't... _normal_. They were _deep_, and full of knowledge, and experiences, and _pain_. I was suddenly _really_ curious to know the things those eyes had seen... what they had witnessed, for them to be so deep and full of pain. At any rate, they were the most beautiful eyes _I _had ever seen - full of pain, or not. And the fact that they had tears pooling from them didn't make them any less gorgeous. If anything, it added to their strange beauty...

I whipped up a quick pot of Spaghetti for dinner, and, after eating dinner and working on some homework, placed a plate of food in the microwave for Charlie. Tripping my way up the stairs, I headed to my room and plopped on the bed. I was comforted in knowing that I would be left alone with my thoughts for the rest of the night. Charlie would be home soon, but he usually left me alone, except to check on me before he headed to bed.

Snatching last year's Yearbook off of my small desk, I furiously flipped through the pages for any sign of the green-eyed stranger. _Nothing._ Sighing inwardly, I suddenly remembered him taking off a pair of glasses... I flipped through the pages again, this time in search of beautiful green eyes - hidden behind glasses. Again, _nothing. _

Disappointed, and slightly ashamed by my stalker-behavior, I cut off my light and got under the covers. It was barely dark out, but I was tired and a little worn out. I could hear Charlie pulling up into the driveway as I drifted off to sleep.

That was the _first_ night I dreamt of the crying, green-eyed stranger...


End file.
